Leo Returns to Calypso
by dystopianlover13
Summary: Leo Returns to Calypso, but at what cost? Caleo
1. Chapter 1

Leo's Pov:

I am hunched over in pain, bleeding from a bullet wound above my hip. I am coughing up blood. But I sail on. I have a promise to keep. One I want to keep. To Calypso, my love and lover. I also need to complete my mission, not for me, but for the others. I am alone, in an eerie silence, everyone is gone. Dead. Protecting me. Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, all of them are gone. We were attacked by a swarm of giants, armed with modern day weapons. The remains of the battle lie around me, all over the deck. Percy and Jason, just behind me, died fending off the last one. I tried to blast him with fire, but I was already shot, and I was fighting to stay conscious, so Jason and Percy died for me, fighting as one. They were the last ones. I had my mission, to get back to Calypso, and they found out what it was. They vowed to get me back to Calypso's island, and so here I am, sailing towards her island, alone.

I see it in the distance, and that is what keeps me going. I drift in and out of consciousness, but I get jolted when the ship hits something. I hear someone, calling my name. Calypso. I try to lift my head, and see a pool of blood around me. The effort of lifting my head is too much though, and I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Calypso's Pov:

I see Leo's ship come up to my island, and hit the beach. I see him slump over and fall to the deck from where he's leaning on the wheel. I sprint down to the ship and climb up a ladder on the side. I gasp at what I see. There are so many kids dead, I see a blonde girl with clouded over gray eyes, her hand grasping another outstretched hand... Percy's. I run over to him, and start sobbing. Then I see a head of black curls. Leo. He's surrounded by his own blood. I kneel over him and start screaming his name.

"Leo! Wake up! You can't go. You were different! You were different than Percy! All of them! Come on Leo," I whisper the last phrase. Then I scream no words. Just one of pure heartbreak. It is for all of the heroes who have left me. It is for the unfairness of my whole life. It is for Leo, the one different from the others. The one who returned to me. He died coming back. To me. My tears are pouring onto his face, and I wipe it off. I kiss his lips, and realize his body's still warm. I shake him, and a tiny sound escapes his lips.

"Calypso," he breathes.

I cry out in relief, and whisper, "What is it Leo?"

"I'm back. I came back for you." His breath starts coming out in ragged gasps.

He's crying now too. "I know Leo." I kiss him again.

"Don't cry, Calypso. I'm here. I'm here for you." His breathing gets even shallower.

No! I can save him. He's still alive. "Leo, hold on. You're going to be okay. I can save you," I say frantically.

He laughs a little, and says "Calypso, this wound is fatal. You know that."

I do know it. My Leo will die very soon. "Leo, don't think like that. Stay with me. I need you. I love you," I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's Pov:

"I love you." That's what I hear from her. Then she kisses me again desperately. Her eyes fill up with fresh tears. I hear calling out to me, but it sounds like we're underwater. I see a familiar face behind her. Mom. "What are you doing here? She looks so good, young. I feel myself slip out of my human body and stand up next to her. She smiles and takes my face in her hands.

"Leo, baby. You have suffered so much. I'm sorry."

"Why?" I ask her.

"I hired your old babysitter, whom I have realized is Hera, and that has led to a life full of misery for you. I'm sorry."

My eyes fill up with tears and she pulls me into a hug. I look back at Calypso. She's still crying over me. Shouting at me, telling me to open my eyes. I look at my mom, and she nods.

"Go back to her Leo. Be the key to the end of her curse," she tells me.

I nod, and say to her, "I love you Mom. I'll see you on the other side."

She smiles at me, and she says, "Now go, my precious Leo."

I sink back into my body and she disappears, blown away by the faint breeze. I focus all my strength on opening my eyes. I see Calypso's face hovering above mine, and I say with my last bit of strength, "I love you too, Calypso. Forever." We kiss, and then I fade into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Calypso's Pov:

"Leo! No! Come on," I will him. I wait to see his beautiful dark eyes open up again, with that old sparkle of mischief in them. And I will wait for as long as it takes.

I know deep inside he won't wake up, but my stubborn self sits over him still and sobs and sobs.

I wait for days, and drink from only a bottle of water I had brought with me. But I have no will to live, not anymore. You'd think it was impossible for me to die, but things have been off ever since Leo came back. I lie down next to Leo, facing him, and I take one last look at Percy, and then at Leo's precious face, and grasp his hand and I close my eyes. I am full of grief, more than I have ever experienced in my painful life, and I let myself be with Leo, on the other side. I fade willingly, and I join my lovely Leo.


	5. Epilogue

**If you want this can be kind of like an epilogue too, just a little into the future.**

* * *

Leo's Pov:

"Leo! Hey Leo!"

I look over and see Percy and Jason running up to me, and Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank following. There's also a big black guy holding a really pretty girl's hand behind them, whispering to each other. I focus on my friends again, and my face breaks into a huge smile.

"Jason! Percy! I just got here, and there's nobody to talk to. I''m waiting for Calypso to be judged." I just got into Elysium, and I saw Calypso behind me when I left the judgement room, so now I'm waiting to see if she gets to come to Elysium, too.

"I heard my name," says a voice from behind me. I spin around, recognizing that voice I've been waiting to hear.

"Calypso!" I take her face in my hands and we kiss, just like before I died. I see the others looking awkwardly at us, and I break apart and hug her tightly. I look into her eyes and whisper, "I'm so happy you're here. I wasn't sure what the verdict would be."

"I honestly didn't know either. I don't think about it. All I think about is being here with you, forever now," she says back.

We both smile, and I turn to the others so I can introduce her. She gets to Percy first, and they hug, but I'm not jealous, and Annabeth doesn't look it either. We can tell it's just a hug of friendship. Calypso says hi to Annabeth, and says, "Hi! I've heard a lot about you!"

Annabeth smiles and says hi back, and I relax. She says hi to the others, and then I notice the big black guy and his girlfriend. They seem vaguely familiar, but I don't know why. Percy sees me looking at them and he says, "Leo these are some old friends of mine. I want you to meet them." He points at the guy and says, "This is Charles Beckendorf. He's your half brother."

Oh, he's Beckendorf! I'm a bit awestruck, since I've heard so much about him from my cabin mates. He says to me" Hi, I hear you're the guy who can control fire. Nice to meet ya."

"You too! I've heard so much about you."

Percy then introduces the girl, Silena Beauregard. She smiles kindly and we say hi to each other. I'd heard of her a couple times, but not a lot though. I look back at Calypso and I think of how lucky I am to have her forever now. I kiss her again, and this time, it's not a goodbye kiss, but a starting kiss. The start of a new life. One I'll have with the love of my life, one I'll never let go, one with Calypso.


End file.
